Whirpool's Heir chapter two: Double-edgue
Naruto opened the door only to find a masked individual in the portkey, judging for the short hair and the figure, he was unsure if it was male or female , but he definitely wasn't an adult. He also wore a ferret-like shaped mask that covered his face completely. 'An ANBU' he tought, he remembered seeing them all over the village a few times and also hearing the old man talking about them sometimes. 'If I ever became one, I hope I can choose my own mask, because knowing my luck, I will probably end with a ridicolous one, like a toad or a mouse' he mentally chuckled after thinking that. "Yes?" he asked with a yawn, he was a bit curious about the presence of an ANBU outside of his modest apartment and he also wanted to have a better look to the shinobi. "Uzumaki Naruto, you are requested on the Hokage tower at eight p.m by order of the Elder Council, I'm ordered to escort you to the place in twelve hours, be sure to be ready" the ANBU said with a monotome voice before dissapearing leaving a swirl of leaves behind. Judging for the voice, Naruto deducted he was male. He stood there in the spot for some minutes before deciding to step inside his house befors shuting the door. He calmly began to analize the words of the ANBU '¿Elder Council?' He tought with a frown, he didn't remembered hearing something like that, well it couldn't be helped, he didn't attended the academy having five years of life, he made a mental note to talk to the old man about a probability that he could attend the academy again. He was socially shy, that was for sure, but he didn't mind that, the only thing that drove him was a necesity of trying to prove himself at the eyes of most people. While he was a bit upset by his strange treatment and there was sometimes when he really wished to crush someone he wasn't that bad affected, but hey, who counted it? Humming a tune, he prepared a cup of his 'bread-of-everyday' AKA Instant Ramen and eated in silence, after seeing trought the window that it was a sunny day, he decided to go outside for a bit. He had more than enought time to get ready for the presunt meeting that the ANBU had announced to him. After closing the door of his apartment, he secured it with his key and began to walk away towards the stairs. 'I've always wondered why the hell I rarely have felt tired' he tought while he walked towards the next floor. When he reached the bottom, he took an small view of everything around him, then he closed his eyes and snapped. 'I can't sense anyone nearby; well, good for me' he tough with a shrugg, he really didn't wanted to encounter someone on his walk, those encounters were pretty nasty and atracted attention, just what he didn't wanted. 'Well, lets see. I've twelve hours to get ready but I realky not jnto staying at home until that, so lets make a quick trip around, if I'm lucky I'll probably find something interesting' he tought with a grin. Having been alone for most part of his small life, Naruto had to create other ways to entertain himself. He enjoyed reading but for an strange reason he wasn't allowed to enter in the library so that was out of the option, he also enjoyed to talk with himself but that was what he was doing in those precise moments, so that left his other 'normal' hobbies: Stalking. Yep, he liked to follow certain people and not get caught in the act, despite how creepy could it be considerated that activity. He followed civilians and sninobi for the same until he got bored, little did he know that it was an excelent practice for stealth in the future, and also a way to keep an eye on certain persons of interest. He was currently following a merchant that appeared to be lost in the central district, silently, he walked towards the nearest wall and began to move side by side. Despite his unique hair coloration, he didn't called that much of attention, it was pretty wierd that most people didn't even looked at him while other only directed some glares. Naruto rolled his eyes at that and continued following the lost merchant, who appeared to have recognized his route. Naruto followed him until he saw the man entering a civilian clothes store. 'Okay, end of the line for me, there's no way in hell I could be able to enter in the store undetected and I rather don't atract any sort of attention, like the common glares were not enought' He tought before returning in the same path towards another place, where he was sure that he could be quite entertained for a while. His last hobbie, and probably the least normal of all of them: Scavengin. Naruto was quite the collector of certain items he scavenged on the training camps located all over the village; Ninja Wire, Shuriken, Senbon, Kunai, tons of shinobi tools that he camed across the camps, hell one day he even found a lost sickle there. Apparently, the first camp he encountered wasn't being used, so he didn't had a problem breaking throught it. He quickly climbed the metalic fence and landed on four-legs position. 'Man, I wish I had a tail, that way I would use it to balance my body whan I decide to land from a certain heigh' he joked 'Well, it's fair to dream, whatever, let's see what do we have here' He walked slowly before climbing into an small tree to have a better view of his surroundings 'Let's see, let's see Aha! Gotcha' he mentally said before jumping in front of a shiny object almost hidden by a root. He picked it with a smirk on his face. '¿A Shuriken?, and it looks that he is in good state despite being sometime lying down there if the dirt serves as an indication' he tought while grabbing the metal star with one finger across its hole. He usually collected more kunai that shuriken, senbon were pretty rare actually. He remembered reading in a book that the use of those neddles was more common in Mizu No Kuni, or mostly in Kirigakure No Sato (Hidden Mist Village). Naruto didn't counted it as a hobbie, more like an activity but he enjoyed to trow the proyectiles to certain targets before pick them and took them to his small apartment. He wondered if it would be posible for him to adquire and learn how to use a sealing scroll, because those things could be damm usefull to store his 'collection' but he doubt it, he didn't even knew how to use his own chakra. He sighed, if only he could attend the academy to have the oportunity to became a ninja. It was not a secret that he had the aspiration of becoming one, it was a childlish desire he knew it , but hey, who was counting it?. After the stories he had read